A modern machine (e.g., a stationary or a mobile machine, such as a construction machine, fixed engine system, marine-based machine, etc.) includes an on-board network and associated machine electronic governors. An on-board network typically includes many different electronic modules connected to various types of communication links. These links can be proprietary and non-proprietary, such as manufacturer-based data links and communication paths based on known industry standards (e.g., J1939, RS232, RP 1210, RS-422, RS-485, MODBUS, CAN, etc.).
The electronic governors also receive data from and transmit data to external systems using the communication links to control one or more components and/or operations of the machine. For example, display modules receive sensor data from a first engine electronic governor via a J1939 data link, while a second electronic governor connected to a proprietary data link provides data to another module connected to the same link. Also, an on-board module sends data to an off-board system using a different communication path extending from the machine to the off-board system. However, these electronic modules must be properly configured in order to achieve their purposes.
Currently, for marine-based machines where the engine could be a single point of failure, the Marine Society requires two engine electronic governors (ECMs). In this configuration, the first engine electronic governor is utilized as a primary governor to control the marine-based machine under normal operation. If the primary governor (ECM) fails, the second governor (ECM), serving as backup, takes over control of the propulsion engine. In order for both primary and secondary governors (ECMs) to operate properly under normal and failure conditions, they must be configured similarly. Existing tools have been developed, which allow an engine user or dealer to separately connect to both the primary ECM and the secondary ECM and configure the data manually. Manual individual configuration by end users or dealers can result in improper system setup and in potentially unreliable or unsafe secondary engine electronic governors (ECM).
One alternative method of programming a secondary control unit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,817 (the '817 patent) issued to Graham et al. on Nov. 15, 2005. The '817 patent describes a control system for a marine vessel having one or more engines. The system in the '817 patent includes one or more control units, each of which is electro-mechanically coupled to an engine and a transmission. A first control unit includes input means for receiving an electrical signal, control means for controlling a throttle of a first engine and shift position of a first transmission based on the electrical signal, and output means for providing a control signal that represents a current position of a control arm to a second engine electronic governor. The second control unit is coupled to the first control unit via the communications link, and includes input means for receiving the control signal from the first control unit, and control means for controlling the throttle of a second engine and the shift position of a second transmission based on the control signal from the first control unit.
According to the system in the '817 patent, each engine control unit includes a memory that contains a flag indicating whether the control unit is the master electronic governor or a slave electronic governor. Each control unit also includes a memory that contains a flag indicating whether the system is in sync mode. If the system is in sync mode, the slave electronic governor ignores the position data it receives from its corresponding control lever, and sets its corresponding actuator rods using the control/lever position data it receives from the master electronic governor. If the system is not in sync mode, the slave electronic governor sets its corresponding actuator rods using the position data it receives from its corresponding control lever.
Although the system of the '817 patent uses a master electronic governor in order to configure a slave electronic governor, the secondary engine electronic governor does not serve as backup to the master electronic governor in case of failure. Moreover, the system in the '817 patent, while allowing an operator to synchronize control of two different power trains by keeping both engines at the same throttle positions and both transmissions at the same shift position, it does not contemplate the scenario in which the master electronic governor fails or is unavailable and the slave electronic governor has to take over, which requires identical configuration for proper operation.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.